everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angelcreature/Season 4 Idea
Hey guys, I had an idea for season 4. Since we found out in season 2 that Jax's dad was making him combine the last light and push Emma in to become the most powerful wizard, I feel that we should meet his dad in season 4. I also feel that we should meet his twin sisters, which were also mentioned in season 2. I think the story something like this: Jax and Emma are a happy couple, until he notices his dad is in town. He tries to hide it from Emma, as he doesn't want his dad to harm her, but eventually he finds out where she lives and watches her. Jax finds out he saw Emma and threatens his own dad. Emma then realizes he is Jax's dad and is mad that he didn't tell him. He talks to her and tells her the truth about everything: the last light, the plan, his dad, etc. She was a bit relieved, as she know he was a good person and never wanted to hurt her. :) Jax's dad then invites him and Emma on a family outing to get to know her better. There she meets his sisters, who compliment her and call her pretty. They seem to have a great time, but Jax doesn't completely trust that his dad has changed. What if he attempts to destroy the realm again, and the Chose One with it? (I also thought it would be interesting if say we found out that Emma's mother AND Jax's mother knew each other.) Meanwhile, Lily calls in Maddie, Emma, Jax, and Andi to her office to inform then that they CAN go to college in the magic realm. Everyone seems excited except Emma, because that would mean she is leaving her father to live alone, though she would LOVE to got to school with her best friend and boyfriend. They should play around with the idea of telling her father about magic, but what if he knew her mother was a witch? Also, they could show Andi starting her guardian training, and all the obstacles she faces. Maybe Romana could come back and help Andi through her training since she is no longer in the Witches Council. Phillip asks Jax and Emma for help to set up a special date for him and Andi when she returns from training. Of course I want to know if Daniel will be on good terms with Mia. Will they be friends or more??? Or will Mia stir up MORE drama between Diego and Maddie?? (I kinda hope not I love Meigo :D <3, but I'm not ''opposed ''to Miago :\) P.S I thought it would be fun if Jax pretended to be Emma in an episode. Say Emma had to miss school for a council meeting, and Jax had to be Emma for a day. I think that would be funny to watch xD I thought this season could also celebrate another birthday, either Andi's or Emma's. It would be a lot of fun to watch and see how everyone comes together again. I also think they should SPECIFY the whole Chose One scenario. It seems the Principal was the Chosen One before Emma, so I would like to know how many years do they pick a new Chosen One? Are they selected randomly or picked for a reason? Category:Blog posts